


Of Cakes and Anniversaries

by kanasi



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Domestic Fluff, Drabble, Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-04-22
Updated: 2017-04-22
Packaged: 2018-10-22 18:26:03
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10702602
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/kanasi/pseuds/kanasi
Summary: Seungcheol forgets their anniversary (sort of).





	Of Cakes and Anniversaries

**Author's Note:**

> i wrote this months ago and it's super crappy but o well ¯\\_(ツ)_/¯  
> based off an AU i saw on tumblr

A loud bang sounded throughout the apartment, waking Jisoo with a start. Eyes blinking groggily into the complete darkness of his bedroom, he waited with furrowed brows, attempting to decipher what exactly it was that had awoken him from his peaceful slumber.

Another bang and Jisoo involuntarily flinched, heart beating faster as his tired mind quickly flew to the worst possible scenarios. Was it a robber? A murderer?

Immediately, Jisoo turned, reaching to his left to shake his boyfriend awake, only to find cold, silky sheets against his now clammy palms. Was Seungcheol the one making all the racket out there? That would be a more likely situation, Jisoo’s mind rationalized.

The high-pitched beeping of their microwave went off and Jisoo concluded that no robber nor murderer would be stupid enough to break into their home and use their microwave. Unless it was one of their friends. Which, of course, was no real threat.

Sighing, the American looked over at the glowing red numbers on his nightstand. Three in the morning. What in the world was Seungcheol doing? Jisoo reluctantly slipped out of the comfort of his blankets and blindly navigated his way around the dark room, eventually finding the cold metal of the doorknob.

The glaring lights in the hallway caused him to cringe back and briefly contemplate just returning to bed, leaving Seungcheol to his own devices, but he ultimately decided against it. The bedroom was cold and he would much rather have his warm boyfriend there to snuggle against.

The kitchen was right around the corner from their bedroom, thankfully, and that’s where he expectedly found Seungcheol. His shirtless back was turned and Jisoo could see him furiously stirring in the large bowl on the counter. Jisoo frowned and dragged his bare feet silently across the cold kitchen tile until he was behind his boyfriend. He gently wrapped his arms around his waist, the older jumping and snapping his head to the side, just enough to see the other.

With a groan, Jisoo gave him a peck on the check and squeezed him closer, resting his chin on his shoulder. “What are you doing up?”

Seungcheol’s expression quickly turned sheepish and he returned to facing forwards, gesturing to the half-mixed chocolate batter in front of him. “Making a cake,” he mumbled, checks dusted a light pink.

“But why?” Jisoo inquired, lips turned downward. “It’s three in the morning, Cheol. Couldn’t this have waited until the morning?

Seungcheol exhaled softly, loosening the arms Jisoo had wrapped around his stomach to instead turn to face him, intertwining their hands. He began swinging them together lightly, avoiding all eye contact. After a few seconds of silence, Seungcheol scrunched his eyes closed and bowed his head. “I’m sorry. I may have forgotten our anniversary,” he rushed out, squeezing Jisoo’s hands tightly. “My phone went off and it woke me up and when I checked it I realized what the date was and I didn’t have anything planned so a cake was the best thing I could think of at the moment,” he rambled on. “I promise I’ll plan something better once all the stores and restaurants open.”

Jisoo said nothing, staring at his boyfriend until Seungcheol finally looked up anxiously. “Our… anniversary?”

Seungcheol’s eyebrows furrowed, looking at the younger with confusion. “Yeah… Our five-year anniversary? Did you forget?”

Jisoo stared back blankly for a few more seconds before he began to chuckle, eyes scrunching into that smile Seungcheol had always found too adorable. “Seungcheol. Cheol, no. Honey, that’s next month, not today.”

Eyes widening, Seungcheol let out a small ‘oh’ and Jisoo smiled wider, laying his hands on the other’s cheeks and giving him a small kiss. He pulled back a small distance, staring into Seungcheol’s warm eyes. “Let’s go back to bed, yeah?”


End file.
